runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Felipebrs
Se quiser dialogar, crie uma seção nova. Se continua à discutir o mesmo assunto, use um parágrafo (:) na nova frase e nunca se esqueça de assinar assim que terminar a resposta! ---- Respondendo Oi Felipe :) Infelizmente não sei como atualizar o estilo de edição =/ Se voce me pudesse ajudar, agradecia imesno =) Obrigado -- 20h31min de 18 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Administrador Oi Felipe :p Venho lhe informar que a partir de hoje você faz parte da equipa, ou seja, é admin! :) Vi seu texto e como já tinha visto seu trabalho na wikia inglesa não vejo a razão por que não deveria ser. E para finalizar, estou adorando suas edições! :D 20h37min de 18 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Logótipo e edições. Olá Felipe! Quero dizer que adorei o logótipo que fez, está realmente muito bem feito! Também quero referir que tenho visto suas edições, e tenho gostado muito! Continuação de boa edição =) -- 12h47min de 25 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) RE: Contato Se quiser me adicionar no messenger: criistiano@hotmail.com Também gostaria que me adicionasse no Runescape, meu nome é Tuga Qual o seu nick no rs pra eu add? :D Já agora, você é brasileiro ou português? =) Felipe, em Tradução das Missões, porque não colocar esse artigo neste? Assim ficaria mais fácil, e até poderiamos por as hiperligações para as missões em si! O que acha? Novo editor Olá :D Já viu o novo editor, o rich text editor? :P Finalmente, consegui inseri-lo na nossa wiki!! :D Agora, estou tentando mudar o título da wiki, que aparece no topo do navegador. Já mandei msg pra central wikia :) 14h02min de 28 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Olá! Oi Felipe. Tirei a frase do membro das notícias, pois não achei muito útil para os visitantes desta wiki e também para diminuir a largura da caixa das notícias. :P Obrigado e continue o bom trabalho. ;) Ledstone :) Já que você é um bom editor... poderia-me editar a página do meu perfil? xD Não tenho jeito nenhum.. Ups, desculpa pelo esqueçimento e ok! :D Poderia me fazer um favor? :p Hey, eu realmente gostei muito das suas imagens no rune wiki em inglês. Poderia pôr transparência nesta seguinte imagem para mim? Deixe só o avatar (a rapariga com a armadura) e corte tudo o resto? Muito obrigado se conseguir <3 Ledstone thumb Não faz mal, ficou óptimo, era mesmo isto que queria! :DD Muito obrigado! (Já agora, salvei e apaguei a imagem para evitar que alguém tire a foto para si mesmo :p) Parabéns! :O Adorei a nova página, parabéns! :O Um dos melhores editores da nossa wiki é você, sem dúvida! Obrigado por nos estar ajudando! ;)) Já agora, a imagem do Corp foi você que fez, aposto? :P Sobre corte de lenha Mxarsenal 20h04min de 1 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Ola, gostaria de saber pq vc removel a parte das localizações de cada arvore q ficava em corte de lenha? aquilo me ajudava muito e concerteza n ajudava só a minha. hj fui ver e não tava mais la ¬¬ estou querendo colocar de volta, mais o cris axa q eu deveria falar com vc antes pq ele acha q vc deve ter um bom motivo para ter removido! ah e se vier dizer q removel só pq template é mais bonito... então só posso dizer q sempre preferi o "mais ultil" em vez do "mais bonito". obrigado pela atenção e espero q possa me responder logo! Ícone Estava pensando agora... não acha que deveriamos de mudar o simbolo do site da nossa wiki? Actualmente é uma runa de água, mas não gosto muito e a imagem está com baixa qualidade.. :s Ledstone :Talvez um escudo tipo o simbolo de Defence ou talvez uma espada e um escudo.. sei lá :s Ledstone ::Ainda não consigo ver :s Ledstone RE: Backup Oi Felipe =) Sim, pode remover ou modificar essa página, já não é mais preciso :P :Ficou muito bem! Parabéns :D Parabéns!!! O símbolo ficou lindo! Sinceros PARABÉNS! :OO E olhe, tenho uma ideia. Que tal criarmos um template para o usuário do mês? Já pus lá a box na página inicial, só falta a predefinição! :D Ledstone Fórum Estava pensando em criar um fórum geral para discutir assuntos sobre a nossa wiki. O que acha? O problema é que não sei fazer isso, você sabe? 19h52min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :Talvez não daria certo, pois temos poucos utilizadores ativos! Talvez quem saiba no futuro... Mas mesmo assim acho que deveriamos ter um fórum dentro da wiki. Já contactei a wiki atráves do para aprender como fazer um - como no rs wiki inglês, o "Yew Grove". 20h15min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :E estava pensando em outra coisa: que tal mudar a "skin" da wiki? Se não der resultado, poderiamos sempre mudar... Que acha? -- 20h39min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) RE: Burocratas e admin isto? -- 21h42min de 2 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Hm.. De momento não tenho nenhuma, mas vamos arranjar algo bem creativo e handful. :PP Já agora, pus o seu template do "assinar" na minha página de discussão, só que com um texto diferente. Não se importa? ;P Ledstone Obrigado :D Gostou? Concorda com o novo usuário do mês? Acho que ele merece. :P Ledstone 19h04min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Claro! É claro, ahah :D Legal, ficou melhor :D Ledstone 19h45min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Estive a pensar... Estive a pensar e acho que deveriamos de criar uma caixa na página principal com as "Categorias" e isto substituira a caixa "Habilidades" . Acho que isto deveria ser a nossa meta de Agosto! :D Ledstone 21h07min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) É.. É... :s Vamos deixar então. Ledstone 21h48min de 3 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Tenhp uma ideia! Já sei qual vai ser o nosso objectivo para Agosto! E aqui está ele: chegar aos 500 artigos até ao final do mês, com vista a enriquecer e melhorar a nossa wiki! Para isso, vamos precisar de chamar pessoas que nos ajudem a criar artigos com a melhor qualidade possível. Quando digo qualidade, significa que, no mínimo, para o artigo ser considerado com média qualidade, precisará de ter no mínimo um texto em português sem erros e uma imagem de acordo com o artigo. Ou seja, temos à volta de 265 artigos e precisaremos de criar mais 235 artigos com estes requerimentos para chegar aos 500! Concorda? Ok! Ok. :D Sinceras desculpas Desculpe. :S Eu sei, mas só foi no inicio porque estava muito excitado com isto das conquistas. xD A partir de agora apenas farei edições revelantes. ;) Outra vez, me desculpe! Ledstone 20h33min de 6 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) 300 artigos! Chegámos aos 300 artigos! W00T! :DD Com razão.. Me desculpe.. :S Eu fiz isso ainda antes do treco dos blogues, ainda antes de seu primeiro aviso.. Mereco e vou ficar bloqueado durante 3 dias... adeus :/ Ledstone 15h18min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Ledst0ne@hotmail.com (com zero) Ledstone 15h40min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) mail Ledst0ne@hotmail.com (com zero) Ledstone 15h41min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) o.O não apareceu.. O.o Ledst0ne@hotmail.com - com zero no Ledst0ne Adicionei Ledstone 16h12min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) O que você tem que falar comigo tem haver com o sucedido? :s Ledstone 16h41min de 7 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) blz, mas esteja descansado que não faço mais porcaria lol Ok, não adiciono mais imagens então :x Demonio atormentado Ficou muito boa a imagem!! :P Parabéns =) -- 21h24min de 11 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) RE: Achievements Sinceramente, não achei muito útil. Depois acontece que os editores só editam coisinhas pequenas (como o Ledstone fez) só para ganhar badges. =/ -- 23h43min de 11 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) :Sim, pode retirar Imagens e Edição Obrigada pela ajuda em imagens. Tem alguma idéia de como também fazer gifs? Mas bem, eu não tinha imagens minhas, mas pedirei prints aos amigos. sina_atn@hotmail.com Sina atn 23h11min de 12 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Problemas: tentei dar upload em algumas imagens, formato png, e elas não foram. Fala file type error ou algo assim, o que faço? '-' Sina atn 15h50min de 13 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Felipe, como linka outras partes da wiki a imagens? E como faço isso também com os links de texto no formato rich text? o_o Sina atn 22h40min de 27 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Palito55 Obrigado pelas boas vindas e pelos elogios! :D Peço desculpas quanto às imagens, pois sou recente e não conhecia bem as regras, mas agradeço os conselhos e prometo não repetir meu erro! ^.^ Pretendo me tornar um editor cada vez mais ativo com o objetivo de tornar a Wikia sempre maior e melhor. Mais uma vez, mto obrigado! ;;D P.S: onde devo procurar minhas imagens pra evitar plagiá-las da Wikia inglesa? Problemas D: Afinal, por que não dá para upar mais imagens? Estou com alguns prints de missões e queica colocar elas na wiki, mas recebi uma mensagem de que não pode mais upar imagens T_T E poderia me dar um tutorial de como colocar links em imagens? =/ Sina atn 18h51min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) : Okay ^-^ : Bem, minhas boas notícias é que consegui o jornal do final do templo de ikov (e outros prints dessa missão) e também da missão das lendas, que escreverei em breve (quando a preguiça não impedir, essa missão é muito grande D:) : Ah, é, muito obrigada pela ajuda! : Espero que goste delas ^-^ Sina atn 21h26min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Problemas D: Afinal, por que não dá para upar mais imagens? Estou com alguns prints de missões e queica colocar elas na wiki, mas recebi uma mensagem de que não pode mais upar imagens T_T E poderia me dar um tutorial de como colocar links em imagens? =/ Sina atn 18h51min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Sou novo, e tenho perguntas Noob >_< Sou novo aqui, não no rune, mas no wiki em geral, e gostaria de tirar umas dúvidas básicas: -Como eu adciono categorias à barra lateral? Gostaria de adcionar uma para atividades, e uma para mini missões (ou seja lá como vocês forem chamálas). -Terá problema eu colocar termos frequentemente utilizados na área de curiosidades de cada página? Todos sabemos o que é o GE quando alguém fala no brasileiro, mas alguns brasileiros não sabem lhufas de inglês, e não iria adiatar utilizar esta sigla. Porém, ela ainda é muito utilizada no server português, então, posso cozinhar uma lista de siglas e termos frequentemente utilizados? (malz, to com fome >_<). -Por enquanto é só, conforme eu for editando, e as perguntas surgirem, eu irei perguntar. Cianpnir 14h40min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Sou novo, e tenho perguntas Noob >_< 1--Como eu adciono categorias à barra lateral? Gostaria de adcionar uma para atividades, e uma para mini missões (ou seja lá como vocês forem chamálas). na verdade, me refiro a adcionar uma categoria à mesma barra que mostra artigos, usuários, habilidades, missões, e etc., para adcionar uma categoria referente às atividades, como, por exemplo, punho de guthix, e mobilização de exércitos. 2 - Bem, não considero isto uma curiosidade. Aqui na wikia em algumas páginas colocamos o nome do objeto ou seja lá o que for em inglês, exemplo: Mercado Geral (ou Grand Exchange, inglês), é blá blá... Outro recurso útil são os redirecionamentos. Por exemplo, se você digitar "Obby cape" na busca, você vai ser redirecionado para a página Capa obsidiana. Se quiser adicionar tudo bem, mas faça um tópico curto e objetivo, como: *A capa obsidiana é frequentemente apelidada de obby cape ou blá blá. -Exatamente o que eu quis dizer, porém, eu não queria abrir uma seção de notas em cada item, utilizando a seção de curiosidades/trivia para isso, mas, a criação desta seção pode dar mas oportunidades de organização da wiki. Cianpnir 16h45min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) OMG, que ajuda! Obrigado pelas dicas ;D ALiás, fui dar uma olhada na missão exterminador de dragão. Ela está muito mal escrita, com muitos termos em inglês, então estou reformando. Como faz para adicionar ela na lista de missões? :o Ela num tá lá, nem a exterminador de demônios, que pelo que vi também existe. E aproveitando a seção de perguntação geral, eu vi que tem uma lista de missões e seus respectivos nomes em inglês, e na frente de alguns deles (praticamente nenhum) tem a dificuldade da missão. Como se coloca aquilo na frente de todos os outros. PS: estou começando a aprender templates *-*Sina atn 00h53min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Eai Felipe BR claro , pode retirar o ficheiro Ninjacobra2.png , aquela foto éra só pra testes , só que ai esqueci de excluir ;( , alendo + , sou eu que estou retirando a tabela de missões , é que eu estou criando paginas das missões , e quando vou atualizala em "Missões" a tabela some, acho que você tem que entender isso , né ? Ajuda ? Como que eu corto uma safira ? preciso de que materiais ? Coloca na tabela de missões , pra min ? http://pt.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/O_mist%C3%A9rio_das_runas Página de uma missão que eu mesmo que fiz :D